


Mask of Truth

by DanmakuSpam



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanmakuSpam/pseuds/DanmakuSpam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear goes out one day to walk around Midorijima, but he runs into a bit of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD. This is the first fanfic I have written since 2011. I'm so, so, sorry if this is bad. My grammar is not the best either. I hope you enjoy this at least a little bit.. Thank you.

A Nice day. That's how it all started. That day I had a skip in my step, happiness running through me. It was such a wonderful feeling. But I guess I just wasn't ready for it to be taken right out of my hands..  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
"Aoba-san! I'm going out for a bit!" Clear chirped. He seemed happier today than most days. And that's because he decided to go out with his mask on. He still all of his other accessories that he always had. Just minus one gask mask, one that hid those beautiful pink eyes, smooth skin, and it also seemed to hold him back just a little. You could tell sometimes.  
"Hm? Oh, have fun! Make sure to be back before dinner, or Granny will get pretty mad.." Aoba said. He and Ren were sitting on the couch, Aoba reading a magazine and Ren in sleep mode. "Don't worry Aoba-san! I will be back soon, I'm just going for a small stroll, Bye!" And with that, the android left the house. Free to do as he pleased.  
It was a nice day in Midorijima. The sun was shining brightly, there was a slight breeze in the air. And Clear could not be any happier. He walked all around, he even talked to some some people! This day was perfect, everything felt perfect. Up until he made a wrong turn somewhere, it looked like a really shady territory. Clear finally realized that he was somewhere he was not supposed to be. Immediately he turned to run away quickly, to not be noticed but anyone, but it was too late..  
His body crashed into another mans and Clear fell to the ground. "Argh! What the hell?! Who the fuck are you?!" Before Clear, was a big, tall and mean-looking man. He had a gang tattoo on his left arm and it looked like some sort of demon mixed with a-  
Clears thoughts were suddenly stopped when the man grabbed Clears shirt collar. "Listen here you little jackass! You're in the demon riders territory now! Either you get out, or we'll make you get the hell out!" The man shoved Clear back down and at that moment Clear sprang back up to run away again, this time with his eyes front. Then all of a sudden, Clear heard the man shout at him. "And stay the hell out! Keep your ugly ass face out of our turf!"  
That's what broke him. Thats what made Clear go down in tears. He ran as fast as he could. He did not care where he went or stopped, he just wanted to go anywhere where he could cry in peace.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Clear ended up stopping in another alleyway. One that was far from the one man or his gang. He slid down a wall and let out little tiny hiccups. Their were tears dripping out of his eyes. Every so often he would wipe his tears away with his sleeve and try to gather the broken pieces together. But as soon as it got half-way, it broke again, and again, and again.. Clear hiccuped once more until he heard a familiar voice near him. In fact..right in front of him.  
"Oi, What are you doing here..? I never see you around here and.. Are you crying?" Noiz. It was Noiz. Aoba was friends with Noiz, they usually talk small conversations. But it ends up with Noizs silence, that's what kills the conversation. Clear threw himself forward and hugged Noiz around the waist. "Noiz-sannnnn! I..I-I.." Clear had more tears coming down his shirt and they were getting onto Noizs. Noiz rolled his eyes and looked down at him. "What is it? Spit it out already." He spoke with a common deadpan voice and was starting to struggle out of Clears grasp. "I..I WAS RIGHTTTT!!! I am ugly! I should have never gone outside without my mask! I'm a monster Noiz-san! You have to agree!" Clear wailed. He was sobbing by now. When those words came out of Clears mouth, Noiz stopped struggling. He just looked down at Clear with the same expression as always. Clear stopped crying for a moment and asked, "S-So.. You agree Noiz-san? I am a monster.." He let go of Noiz and leaned back against the wall and put his head in his knees. Clear was waiting for Noiz to leave so Clear could go back home and clean himself up. But.. Noiz didn't leave that spot. He stared down the android for a good minute, and put his hand on top of his head. Rubbing it in small circles, it felt nice to say the least. Clear sniffled once more "N..Noiz-san?" Clear said, almost in a whisper. "You're not ugly.. You're.. beautiful. You always have been, you've just been to blind to see it yourself. Don't listen to what others have to say. Listen to your heart." And right after Noiz finished saying that, he took Clears hand and kissed the top of it. Clear was touched, he could feel something lighten back up inside of him. "But.. I thought Noiz-san didn't like me.." Clear sniffled and rubbed his eyes, he looked like a mess. "I never said that, that's what you assumed. And its not true, I do like you." Noiz stood Clear up back on his feet and brushed him off of any dirt. "And what made you think you were ugly? Did someone say something?" Noiz looked calm, but the tone of his voice sounded like he was getting a bit pissed off. Clear nodded, "Yes, I bumped into a man and told me to 'get my ugly ass face out of their turf' s-so.. I ran away.." His voice was starting to break apart again. And at that moment Noiz grabbed Clears hands and brought his face close. He placed a small kiss on Clears forehead and whispered in his ear. "Show me where they are."  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
With guidance given by Clear, Noiz was able to find the gang's hideout. The large man that insulted Clear came into view once again and shouted. "Didn't I tell you to you to get your ugly face outta here?!" Clear whimpered and hid behind Noiz. Noiz pushed Clear back a bit, and slowly crept up to the man. It was a stare down. Only silence. It made Clear panic a bit. After a few moments Noiz gave the man a quick left hook and knocked him down. Clear was shocked,he did not like violence! But somehow this felt a little bit right. Then man jumped back up again and called for some of the members to come and help out. While he was shouting for them to come and fight, Noiz punched him square in the face and had him knocked out. "Noiz-san..Ahh! I can hear the others coming! We should run!" Clear grabbed Noizs hand and ran as fast as he could. Trying to lost the other men on their trail  
They both ended up back at Aobas house, where this whole thing started. "Pretty sure we lost them!" Clear looked relieved and then looked back at Noiz. "Noiz-san, Why did you do that for me? You did not have to..". Noiz looked back at Clear, he gave a sharp exhale. "I felt like it. And.. I also heard from Aoba about how you feel about yourself. Putting yourself down. I was there once. I know how you feel, I know that despair and wanted to help you avoid it.. I guess." It was then Noiz turned around to leave when Clear ran up from behind and hugged him. "Noiz-san is so sweet! But I still think violence is never the answer! It's bad!" Clear was back to his happy-go-lucky self, and that made Noiz feel relieved.  
They both said their goodbyes, shared one more hug, and one more kiss.


End file.
